The present invention relates to a method for operating an active vibration damper which includes a damping device that is arranged on a vibration-susceptible mechanical structure. The present invention further relates to a control program for operating an active vibration damper, a control device for an active vibration damper and an active vibration damper.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved approach efficiently damping vibrations and preferably suppressed such vibrations as soon as they appear.